Most of the sheets currently available are made of a thermoplastic resin material using PVC as a base material. PVC, a thermoplastic resin, uses a large amount of plasticizer in order to secure ductility. Phthalate compounds, which are most widely used as the plasticizer, tend to give off endocrine disruptor that are carcinogens, while in use or disuse. Thus, the fact is that many countries all over the world have regulations on the use of the phthalate compounds. The phthalate compounds are a kind of “endocrine disruptor” that may interfere with the body's endocrine system in human and other mammals. The phthalate compounds are hazardous substances that are reported to have such toxicity as comparable to cadmium, have adverse effects on the liver, kidneys, heart, lungs, etc. as demonstrated by the results of the animal experiments and do harms to genital organs, causing female infertility and reducing sperm production, and so on.
On the other hand, as shown in FIG. 2B, Korean Patent Publication No. 1020110134987 discloses a bio-composite material “A” prepared by adding and mixing an organic natural powder, such as of jute, hemp, flax, bamboo, Cannabinaceae, sisal, rice straw, rice chaff, wood flour, green tea, etc. to a biodegradable resin “B”, a petroleum-based resin, or the like and then performing an extrusion or injection molding process.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention completes a composition for sheet using a biomass that complies with low-carbon and eco-friendly policies and reduces the production cost by using a biomass.